Chocolate Ice
by Jinxx Draconett
Summary: Aidou and Yuki take walks every day and bond with each other. Soon they grow a deep friendship, but can this friendship turn into love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chocolate Ice**

**An Aidou x Yuki fanfic**

**Konata: Aidou, disclaimer please.**

**Aidou: Konata shall never, ever, no matter how much she wants to, own Vampire Knight. No matter how much she begs, prays. No matter how much she threatens-**

**Konata: I think they get it. 5, 4, 3, 2-**

**Cross Yuki was happy. Overjoyed in fact. Her onii-chan, Kaname, had finally made it safe for her go outside! She was looking forward to being able to smell the sweet scent of spring. She rose from her Arabian princess styled bed and strode toward her window. Yuki stared at the swing set in front of the house and the forest across the Kuran manor. The tall, proud pine trees and the warm, friendly spruces invited her to come and play with them, to enter their kingdom. Yuki stared and stared without noticing the golden haired boy in the doorway. '**_She has grown__**.'**_** Aidou thought. '**_Her hair almost reaches her waist! Yuki-sama needs a haircut__**.' **_**He spent the next 10 minutes going over Yuki's flaws then he remembered why he was there. "Yuki-sama, Kaname-sama told me to take you outside while he is away." The pureblood princess turned and smiled. "Kay, senpai." Aidou thought he felt his heart stop for a second or two. "Uh, please get ready then Yuki-sama." He turned around, face crimson. "Aidou-senpai?" "Yes, Yuki-sama." He didn't turn around. "Um... Could you please stop calling me Yuki-sama? Call me Yuki, Cross or Yuki-chan like you did when we were at the academy." The blonde smirked. "Fine, but you have to stop calling me senpai." "Deal!" The 2 shook on it. "Now hurry up and get changed." The idol said lying on Yuki's bed. "Then get out." Aidou grinned again. "Don't want to." "GET OUT YOU MOLESTER!" Yuki pushed him out the door. She slammed it and made sure it was locked. **_'I was just having fun. No need for her to get pissed.'_** Aidou thought getting his blue umbrella.**

**Yuki frantically searched in her drawers until she found what she was looking for; A plain t-shirt and her old unintentionally ripped and bleached jeans. When she approached, Aidou gasped. "Yuki-sa, Yuki-chan! Why are you wearing that and what's wrong with your jeans?" The brunette rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Well, you see. I wanted to play a trick on Zero and bleach his jeans but I mixed them up and the last level E vampire I tracked lived by a pound so…" "What about my 1****st**** question?" Yuki pouted. "Is there something wrong with the way I dress?" "No! It's just that Kaname-sama wouldn't approve." "It's just a walk Aidou-kun, nothing special." Yuki strutted out with her umbrella. '**_Where did the kun come from?" _**"Let's go!"**

**Konata: Not as funny as I wanted it to be. What do you guys think?**

**Aidou and Yuki: It was alright.**

**Konata: What about the pairing?**

**Aidou and Yuki: *looks at the other* *blushes***

**Kaname: Hate it *takes Yuki and runs away***

**Konata: Review! You know you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2: AIDOU'S DOING WHAT!

**Chapter 2: AIDOU'S DOING WHAT WITH KAIN?! **

**Konata: 2 chapters in 1 day. I'm on a roll! Disclaimer, Yuki-chan!**

**Aidou: What about me?!**

**Konata: You lost your disclaimer rights.**

**Yuki: KonataIzumi1 does not own VK.**

**Aidou and Yuki had a pleasant walk. They talked about random things and Yuki laughed at Aidou's jokes and funny faces (like what Ruka would look like plotting to steal Kaname's heart) **

"**It's been a while since I laughed like this. I feel as if I can be myself and have fun around you, Aidou." The noble classman felt heat rise to his face. **

"**Uh- well, um" "Well," Yuki started running back. **

"**Come on! Last one back is an Aidou." She called laughing. **

"**Hey!" Aidou sprinted to try and catch up to the pureblood.**

**Over the next few days the noble classman and the pureblood went out for walks. The results: A very strong bond, feelings of companionship, and Akatsuki's rising suspicion. **

"**Hanabusa," he pushed his cousin into the nearest room. **

"**What is it Akatsuki? Wait; is this about the last slice of cherry pie? I didn't see the note until I are 3 quarters of it. I swear! And I couldn't just leave it the last quarter there because that would be odd!" Aidou raised his hands in an attempt to protect his face. **

"**So that's where it went! I thought Kaname-sama ate it! You little- Ah, but that isn't the issue here. Is it, **_Aidou-kun__?_**" **

**There was a small intake of breath from Aidou, he opened his mouth to speak but Kain cut him off. **

"**Just try not to get on Kaname-sama's bad side." He waved his hand, dismissing the subject.**

"**Eh! K-Kain! Chotto! Matte!" Aidou tried to grab his brother's hand, but ended up tripping and pushing Kain to the floor. **

"**Ah, gome…" **

"**WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Both men looked up to find a very flustered looking Yuki, holding her towel and washcloth. She was wearing a bathrobe. Aidou quickly realized the situation they were in. They were in a bathroom, with himself on top of his cousin. This was a very awkward situation. Maybe if he just explained Yuki would believe him and pretend it never happened. But, of course, the entire universe was against him so it couldn't go his way. **

"**Yuki! Help me! I was about to take a shower when Hanabusa came and jumped on me!" **

"**No! No! That's not what happened!" But Yuki didn't listen to Aidou's protests. She simply turned around and tried to sort out what she just saw. **

"**Don't go in there!" she warned Ruka and Kaname, who were dressed in the same manner as her. **

"**I think Aidou has finally lost it! He's trying to have a yaoi scene with Kain." "WHAT?!" Ruka rushed to go help Akatsuki. **

"**Do you want those … disturbing images erased?" **

**The princess smiled. "No thanks onii-chan. I would prefer to have something against Aidou-kun."**

**Her brother raised an eyebrow at the Aidou-kun, kissed Yuki's forehead and entered his room leaving a blushing Yuki behind. Aidou, who saw the whole thing, felt a pang of jealousy.**

'_Why is he the only one that can make Yuki blush?! Because she's in love with him. They're practically engaged, no married.' _** Another pang of jealousy. **_**'**__Ouch. Why do I feel this way? Do I? Could I possibly have feelings for Yuki-chan?!'_

"**AHHHH! KAIN HELP ME!!"**

"**Eh? Aidou, are you alright?" "Uh, yeah. Yuki-chan?" **

"**Hmm?" **

"**Do you want to take a walk?" Yuki grinned. "Isn't the answer obvious?"**

**-The Walk-**

"**Aidou." "Yeah?" "Is something wrong?" "No, why?" They were using the route they usually took. About half a mile northeast of the manor. But today's walk wasn't as lively as the other ones.**

"**You seem quiet and out of it. Is there something you want to talk about?"**

"**What are your feelings toward Kaname-sama?" Yuki stopped walking, a look of confusion on her face. **

"**I don't know." She confessed. Aidou gasped. "How can you not know?!"**

"**I JUST DON'T!" she snapped. "I'm still trying to figure things out. At the Academy I really liked him, but then I found out that I was a pureblood and that we were siblings and most people go against family marrying family. I'm also trying to find out more about my parents and I'm worried about Zero; his vampire problem and his promise to kill me. If you put all these worries into 1 bowl, you get 1 big worry sun-" Aidou stopped her midword, pulling her into an embrace. "-dae." **

"**Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me?" "Aidou." He, reluctantly, let go of her. His hair covered his eyes, not revealing anything. **

"**It's not that I don't trust you, Aidou. You're one of my closest friends. You're someone I can have fun with." Tears started to roll down Yuki's cheeks.**

'_**Please, no, stop crying.' **_**Aidou silently willed. "I just thought you guys had enough to worry about." Aidou wiped away the tears on her face. Blue eyes bore into brown. "Don't say that. You can always tell Kaname-sama, Kain or the wicked witch of the west or me. Though I might not be here so long." **

"**Where will you be? Having a yaoi scene with your cousin again?"**

"**No, I'll be at Friendly's." Yuki gasped. "FRIENDLY'S! I haven't gone there since I was 10!"**

"**Then we'll go tomorrow."**

**Konata: Okay, I know that the Friendly's idea was really random. Feel free to flame me. But I went there last week and it was the first place that came to mind!**

**Aidou: Out of all the restaurants in the world you choose… Friendly's?**

**Kain: What are you going to do with the next chapter?**

**Konata: I'll think about it and update on Thursday.**

**Ruka: You don't have any ideas?**

**Konata: Nope, but I usually get them while I'm taking a shower so…**

**Kaname: You rely on your shower for ideas? That's irresponsible.**

**Konata: But it works Sebastian.**

**Yuki: I fear what the future holds for us.**

**\|/ REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3: Friendly's

**CHAPTER 3: FRIENDLY'S**

**Konata: I got an idea! I got an idea! 2 actually.**

**Kaname: What is it?**

**Konata: * smirks***

**Aidou: Oh no.**

**Yuki: KonataIzumi1 does not own Vampire Knight or the Shigure quote used.**

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**This was ****NOT ****how Aidou planned the trip. They were all in his shiny, fancy, silver, not- Edward's, Volvo. ****ALL ****of them, including Kaname, Ruka and Kain. How did this happen? Well, it goes like this.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yuki sang as she got ready to go to Friendly's.**

"**I wanna' go to Friendly's. Yeah, Yeah." Aidou knocked on her door, interrupting her singing.**

"**Yuki-chan, are you ready to go?" "Go where?" Aidou turned to find Ruka standing on the top step. **

"**Friendly's." He hoped his tone of voice would drive Ruka away. Yet again he was wrong.**

"**FRIENDLY'S! I haven't been there in ages! I have to tell Akatsuki!" And she was gone before Aidou could protest.**

"**Ruka and Kain are coming?" "Apparently."**

"**Then I'll invite onii-chan." Yuki, also, left before Aidou could protest.**

**Now Aidou regretted not saying anything. Kaname with him in the front and Kain, Ruka, and Yuki in the back. Surprisingly, Ruka and Yuki were getting along.**

"**Do you have The All American Rejects, Yuki-sama?"**

"**Of course! No ipod is complete without them. I also have Paramore, Lady Gaga, Cobra Starship, ON/OFF and I think I have Kanon Wakeshima here somewhere…"**

**Aidou smiled. '**_As long as she's having fun.'_** he thought. **

"**WE'RE HERE!" The girl's voices contained pure glee. Aidou resisted the urge to cover his ears.**

**After they had ordered and everything, there was silence. Suddenly Yuki said,**

"**You know, it's too tense here. I know! I'll call Takuma!" She reached for her bag but Kaname snatched it.**

"**Please don't call that 'person' Yuki."**

"**I'm begging you Yuki-sama!"**

"**Please Yuki-sama."**

**The princess looked at each one of them, glaring daggers.**

"**What do you have against him? He's a nice guy. He knows where to get all the good manga too."**

"**Yuki-sama, that 'man' does some strange things. Please don't let Takuma Ichijou anywhere near you."**

**-Wherever Ichijou is-**

"**ACHOO!" **

"**What wrong with you? That was the 3****rd**** sneeze in a row."**

"**Someone's probably talking about me. I'm extremely popular with girls you know."**

**-Friendly's-**

"**Let's play a game Ruka." The other female looked up.**

"**How do you play?"**

**Yuki grinned, glad that the challenge was accepted.**

"**We should have a drawing contest." She said handing Ruka a piece of paper and a pencil. **

"**We'll draw a picture of everyone hanging out and whoever has the best drawing wins."**

**-After the contest-**

"**Alright, so here is Akatsuki, Aidou, Yuki-sama, Kaname-sama and me." **

**Ruka pointed to each drawing as she named the person. Yuki threw hers onto the table. Aidou tried hard not to laugh. Yuki's artistic skills weren't amazing but they weren't horrid either. They were just bad.**

"**Who's that?" Kain asked pointing at the drawing that had claws, scales, long pointed teeth and was breathing fire.**

"**Aidou, of course." She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Aidou looked at everyone. Their reactions to the picture:**

**Ruka was already laughing hysterically.**

**Akatsuki's face was turning red but even he couldn't hold back a laugh. (Some cousin he was)**

**Shockingly, Kaname was clutching his sides and laughing at the picture.**

"**How does this look like me?!"**

"**How can you not see it? I drew the teeth because you were always going after 'certain things at the Academy. You're breathing fire because you're mad, like now and the claws I saw in my dream."**

"**You based my picture on something you saw in your dream, Yuki-sama." He added the sama because he knew she get annoyed by it.**

"**Yeah, if you think about it, senpai, you can look like this if you let your nails grow, cut them into the claw shape and learn to breathe fire. You're just lucky I didn't add the wings."**

"**Excuse me." Kain left the table. His could still be heard even though he was outside.**

"**I-think-she-captured-you-perfectly-Aidou!" Ruka said between laughs. **

"**Oh, that's what you think nee, Ruka?"**

**A dark aura omitted from Hanabusa.**

"**This is what happened in my dream! But Takuma, Zero, Shiki, and Touya aren't here. Now Aidou will throw a raw steak at Ruka! Oh, he threw corn. Oh well, It's still in the food category."**

**You're going to tell us about this dream later. Right Yuki?" Kaname asked softly.**

"**On the way -."**

"**Take that Ruka!"**

"**Aidou-."**

"**You're going down corn-flinger."**

"**AIDOU!"**

"**Bring it Barbie!"**

**Yuki picked up her fries and threw them at Aidou. THWACK!**

"**Hmm. 2 against 1 not really fair. Could you please help me Kaname-sama?"**

**Everyone looked at Kaname.**

"**Sure, why not?"**

**-Yuki, Ruka and Aidou's POV-**

_That was not expected._

**-Normal POV-**

"**Eh? Um, that's not fair! You have a pureblood!"**

"**You do too, baka."**

**As Aidou was talking, she took the opportunity to squirt ketchup in his direction. Aidou dodged at the last second. The ketchup flew past him, and landed in the waitress's face.**

**After that they were kicked out for 'disrupting the peace' and 'assaulting the employees'.**

"**How would that ketchup incident count as-? KAIN! WHERE WERE YOU?!"**

"**Away from you. I didn't want to get burned." **

"**Let's go guys!" Yuki skipped towards the car.**

"**Don't forget about your promise Yuki."**

**That really dampened Yuki's spirits. She slowly turned around.**

"**Do I have to?"**

"**The fact that you don't want to tell me makes me more curious."**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Konata: Whoa, that took me a looong time. I started at 8: OO am and it's like 12:00. I'm surprised I still feel like typing.**

**Aidou: YOU ****STILL ****FEEL LIKE TYPING!?**

**Yuki: Well, she did say that she had 2 ideas.**

**Konata: It's like math. 2 ideas + tons of sugar = typing. Get it?**

**Aidou, Kain, Kaname, Ruka: No.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Dream

**CHAPTER 4: THE DREAM**

**Konata: This chapter is going to be a good one!**

**Aidou: I think we should be scared.**

**Konata: It's going to be hilarious.**

**Aidou: Another reason for us to fear this chapter.**

**Takuma: Kona-chan does not own Vampire Knight or any of the anime used in this chapter.**

**Konata: You may die from laughter or laugh your ass off. Don't say I didn't warn you. I'm not trying to insult the VK characters in this; I'm just trying to make it weird enough so everyone can have the funny reaction at the end. The dream part is Yuki's POV.**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

"**Let's hear about that dream Yuki-sama."**

"**Please tell us, Yuki-sama."**

"**I'm curious Yuki." The brunette took a deep breath.**

"**Listen up because I'm only going to tell you this once. My dream was an extremely random one so this is your last chance to pop in your headphones." No one moved. "Alright it went like this-."**

"**Huh? Why am I in Chairman's office?"**

"**YUKI! MY DEAR, LOVING DAUGHTER! YOU'RE BACK FROM INDIA!"**

**I dodged as he tried to give me a hug. India? What's going on?**

"**Wait here. I'll call your sister, MITSUKI!" **

**Sister!? Mitsuki!? I sat down, this needed some thought.**

"**Yuki-chan! You're back!" I**__**looked up… and wished I hadn't.**

"**ZERO!? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING A DRESS?!"**

**It was a pink and white one. Like the waitress dress Mikuru wears in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. It just didn't look as good on Zero as it did on Mikuru.**

"**I'm a girl silly. My name is Mitsuki remember? I'm your sister. Who's Zero? Is he someone you met in India? Onee-chan, is their something you're not telling us?"**

"**WHAT?" "Don't be so surprised." Chairman said from his desk. Zero was wearing a skirt. There are 3 possible explanations for that. **

**I was dreaming. **

**Zero had finally cracked.**

**Zero was an okama.**

"**Oh, Yuki, Kaname-sama told me to tell you to meet him at the moon dormitory." Her/His message delivered, Mitsuki/Zero straightened his/her skirt and left. **

**Kaname-senpai. Maybe he could tell me what goin-. OH MY GOD! ZERO JUST CALLED KANAME SAMA!! IT MUST BE THE 2****ND**** EXPLAINATION! I need to hurry and get to the moon dormitory. I need answers.**

"**K-Kaname-senpai?" **

"**Yuki. It's time to duel!" What**_**.**_**. I have to duel?! What are we in? Yu-Gi-Oh?! Forget asking Kaname for help! I could try and find Aidou. **

"**I summon, RED DRAGO-!" "GOODBYE!"**

**I knocked on Aidou's door, hoping someone was there.**

"**Come in Yuki-chan. We've been waiting for you, right Bezlenef?" Bezlenef? I opened the door.**

"**Aidou, why is it so dark in here?" I switched on the light.**

"**AAAIIIEEE! MURDERER! BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER!" **

**He ran out screaming at the top of his lungs. Was that a cape he was wearing and where did he get that cat puppet? Oh, I get it Nekozawa from Ouran High School Host Club. Ha, Ha. Very funny. There was always Kain.**

"**I CHOOSE YOU, INFERNAPE! GO!" Did I do something to make Kami-sama angry with me or something?**

"**I'm not 'battling' you Kain." I turned around and tried to march out, but the doors were locked.**

"**You can't leave now Yuki-chan. A Pokemon master never backs down. Don't you want to be a pokemon master?"**

"**No." This was going to be a total waste of time. I could still get the other night class students.**

"**If you win against me, I'll tell you what you need to do." Now we're talking! But I don't have one of those pokeball things. Kain laughed when I told him this.**

"**Then what's in your pocket?" I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. This always happens. I always put something in my pocket and forget about it. But pokemon aren't real so I couldn't have a-Dammit. Did I always have to be wrong?**

"**Uh, Go Lucario." The pokeball rolled to the center of the room and … nothing happened. I heard Kain's laughter again. Man, he was pissing me off now. **

"**You have to say it with FEELING!" Really, what have I done wrong Kami-sama?**

"**GO, LUCARIO! I CHOOSE YOU! COME ON OUT AND BATTLE!"**

"**INFERNAPE, USE EMBER!"**

"**DODGE AND USE AURA SPHERE LUCARIO!"**

"**CATCH HIM, INFERNAPE, AND USE CLOSE COMBAT!"**

"**USE MACH PUNCH LUCARIO! OH YEAH! THAT'S THE WAY! KEEP BATTLING LIKE THAT AND WE'LL RULE THE POKEMON WORLD!"**

**-Whenever the battle finished-**

"**You are truly the Pokemon master. I have been defeated by you, Yuki-sama."**

"**Now get on your knees and tell me you love me." Whenever you won a battle you felt like you're invincible.**

"**I love you. Now, you may find this useful, Yuki-sama, Ruka and Aidou are in the kitchen. But you'll meet Kaname, Rima, Shiki, and Takuma on the way." I stopped laughing merrily. I still had to figure out what was going on.**

"**Later Kain."**

**I met Shiki and Rima next.**

"**Yo!"**

"**Will you guys give me a clue like Akatsuki?"**

"**Yeah, but this time you're helping us. We need to purify those X eggs." The 2 pointed up, where black eggs were flying around. X eggs. What anime was this? Shugo Chara. I watched it all the time when I was 10. How did they purify these things again?**

"**My own heart, UNLOCK!"**

"**My own heart, UNLOCK!" I remember now! They character transformed! I wonder what type of Character transformations they ha-. OH DEAR KAMI-SAMA!**

"**CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: CLOWN DROP!" Shiki shouted changing into his would be self.**

"**CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: DEAR BABY!" Holy crap.**

"**Come on Yuki-chan! You need to character change too!" Ruka and Aidou better tell me something I want to hear.**

"**MY OWN HEART, UNLOCK! CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: AMULET SPADE." How can Hinamori Amu wear this? Isn't she like 12?**

"**TIGHTROPE DANCER!"**

"**GO, MY LITTLE DUCKIES! NOW, YUKI-CHI!" Why me? Could someone please switch lives with me? Anyone?**

"**Negative heart, LOCK ON! OPEN HEART!"**

"**Great job Yuki-chan! Now let's go save Ikuto!" I ran for it. I know Ikuto is hot and everything but I have a mission.**

**Kaname's turn. "IT'S TIME TO DUEL! I SUMMON TWIN HEADED FIRE DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE!" Now I regretted not going with them to save Ikuto. What am I going to do? I watch the episodes that Zero recorded when he was younger but always skip the dueling scenes.**

"**I don't know how to play." Kaname laughed. Why the hell do these guys have such annoying laughs?**

"**So you want to lie you're way out. It might have worked if I didn't already know who you are. You're Yugi Motou, the famous little squirt. I can't believe that people are saying a kid like you can beat the toughest duelers. This should be easy."**

**Who was this Yugi Motou dude again? He was that guy with some Eternity puzzle and he had-. My hair. I put one hand up to feel my head.**

"**ONII-CHAN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY HAIR!"**

"**Wasn't it always like that squirt? I don't have much time, can we due-."**

"**DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T PUT MY HAIR BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS! AND I DON'T CARE IF I'M HUNTED DOWN FOR IT! PUT MY HAIR BACK!"**

"**Not until we duel." I took a deep breath. **

"**Fine. I SUMMON RED BLACK EYED DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE AND PLACE A CARD FACE DOWN THEN END MY TURN!"**

"**You are truly amazing Yugi-sama." **

"**What about my hair and my clue?"**

"**Your hair is already back to normal and your clue is: Hit him where it hurts."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Inuyasha." YES! MY FAVORITE SHONEN MANGA!**

"**YOU BETTER SAY YOUR PRAYERS 'CAUSE TODAY'S YOUR JUDGEMENT DAY! DIE TAKUMA! WIND SCAR!" **

**Takuma was playing the part of Naraku and I was the amazing half-demon Inuyasha. Hold it. If was Inuyasha then where was Kago-?**

"**INUYASHA!" No, God no, please! I saw this once and have no intentions of seeing it again! No please! Then HE came. This time wearing Kagome's school uniform.**

"**Z-ZERO!"**

"**I'm Kagome. Who's Zero? Watch out!" I was so busy yelling at 'Kagome' that I wasn't paying attention to Takuma. He hit me so that I was knocked backwards.**

"**Inuyasha!" Damn, Zero's high-pitched squeals.**

"**BACKLASH WAVE!" Bull's eye.**

"**I did it Zero!"**

"**WATCH OUT!" If I were a better Inuyasha fan, I would have remembered this detail. All those hours spent watching the anime and reading the manga were wasted. I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I remember?**

**Naraku can put himself back together again.**

"**AHHH!" I yelled as Naraku grabbed me with one of those tentacle things. I could taste blood in my mouth. Let's see. What can help me now?**

"_**Your clue is: Hit him where it hurts."**_

**But where does my sword g-? Shit.**

"**Oh my god! Inuyasha what did you do to him you do to him?!"**

"**Something I never want to do again. Now clean my sword. The tetsuiga went through a lot today." This had to be the worst challenge ever. Gomen, Takuma. Gomenasai.**

**Finally, the kitchen.**

"**Yo, Ruka and Nekozawa1" I said opening the double doors.**

"**THERE'S THE MURDERER! THERE SHE IS!" He still wasn't over the whole light incident I could be so childish sometimes.**

"**Yuki, did you really turn on the light in Aidou's room?" The dirty blonde asked.**

"**Yes, and I apologize." The 2 chatted for a moment until Ruka said,**

"**I'm sorry Hanabusa but I can't allow that."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because an idiot like you couldn't wield the power of the Embryo/Shikon jewel."**

**A dark aura omitted from Aidou. **

"**Oh, that's what you think nee, Ruka?" Suddenly he picked up a raw steak and hurled it at her. She dodged.**

"**Now I'm mad!" he suddenly took off his cloak… and I screamed, nice and loud. Not because I wanted people to hear me, but that would help, but because I was shocked. It was supposed to come out as a gasp. Honestly.**

**Aidou's fangs were out and he had claws and scales. The only things he was missing was fir-.**

"**COME BACK HERE RUKA! SO I CAN ROAST YOU!" Suddenly, Zero/Mitsuki, Kaname, Kain, Shiki, Rima, Takuma, Chairman came in and started doing the Hare Hare Yukai. It looked like fun so I joined in.**

"**NOW LET'S DO THE CARAMELLDANSEN!"**

"**YEAH!!!"**

"**ROAR! I'M A DINOSAUR!"**

**Yuki finished telling her story. (Aidou pulled over sometime around the pokemon part.)**

"**That's what happened in my dream."**

"**Aidou, change of plans. We're taking Yuki to the hospital."**

"**I know a good therapist Kaname-sama."**

"**Hurry up and call him. Get an appointment for Aidou also."**

"**I don't think it'll work for Aidou. He's already beyond help."**

"**What is that supposed to mean Akatsuki?"**

"**It means you're on cloud nine."**

"**Aidou, hurry before Yuki's condition get's worse."**

"**Yes, Kaname-sama."**

**VK characters used: * glare at Konata***

**Konata: I thought it was funny.**

**VK characters except Yuki: * get their weapons on use their powers on Konata***

**Konata:*Runs away screaming* IT WAS A JOKE! SOMEONE HELP ME!**

**Yuki: Review if you want Konata to live and continue this fan fiction.**


	5. Chapter 5:Valentine's dayThe inner Ruka

**Chapter 5: Valentines Day and the inner Ruka**

**Konata: Okay, time for the serious typing. I present to you, chapter 5. There is going to be some Aidou and Yuki action in chap 6.**

**Ikuto: KonataIzumi1 does not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. *runs when Konata tries to hug him*  
Konata: IIKKUUTTOO! THE VAMPIRES ARE ATTACKING ME! SAVE ME!**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Yuki's POV**

**It was February 14****th**** and the men still didn't realize. I even dropped hints like **

"**I'm really in the mood for chocolate. What about you Aidou?" and**

"**Which chocolate do you like better, Kain, Light or Dark?" Heck, I even told onii-chan, **

"**Tomorrow is February 14****th ****, I think I should make some chocolate." They might know and be expecting chocolates and everything but they didn't say anything strange when Ruka and I made heart shaped pancakes for breakfast. They just thanked us and ate it.**

**ALL OF IT! Really I can't believe Aidou! As soon as onii-chan left, they ate ours! I mean we could make more and everything but I can't believe that they still didn't say anything after eating 20 pancakes. Men, what is wrong with them and their 3 dimensional stomachs?!**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Aidou's POV**

**Man Yuki's pancakes were good. I wonder how long it'll be before she and Ruka snap and start yelling at us for not remembering Valentines' day. But if you think about it, we don't have to remember it. We have to remember White day.**

**I wonder how she'll react when she learns about the little surprise at the end of the day.**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Kain's POV**

**Oh Dear God! What the hell did Ruka put in those pancakes?! My stomach sounds worse than Aidou's when he that soup. (See my other fanfic, Aidou reads Yaoi) Oh no. Quick! Where's the nearest bathroom?! Why did Kaname-sama want to live in a big house that had almost no bathrooms?!**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Ruka's POV**

**THOSE IDIOTS! DO THEY KNOW HOW LONG I SPENT MAKING THOSE PANCAKES?! All that effort I put into it and Aidou still spat mine out and told me it was horrible! I mean I put all the right ingredients in it! **

**Salt; for taste.**

**Apple juice; everyone loves apple.**

**Mouthwash; wouldn't want their breath to stink.**

**Tomato; Yuki used all the food coloring.**

**And a bit of paint; to cover all the burnt spots.**

**The only ones who ate and appreciated my pancakes were Akatsuki and Kaname-sama!**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Kaname's POV**

**WHY KAMI-SAMA?! WWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Normal POV**

"**Want to go for a walk Cross?" Aidou asked a very pissed off Yuki.**

"**No thanks. I'm going with Ruka to the mall." Aidou frowned and said **

"**That's a real bad idea."**

"**Eh? Why?"**

"**You'll find out soon enough."**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**At the mall~**

"**Oh my God! That dress belongs to MEEEEE!" Ruka made a bee line for a red dress, the last one there. Unfortunately, someone else grabbed it when she was about to take it.**

"**THAT DRESS IS MINE YOU WENCH!"**

"**I don't see your name on it."**

"**If you don't give it back…"**

"**You'll what?"**

"**IMA' KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT BACK YOU WITCH!" Then the fight started. Ruka grabbed the other girl's hair and the other girl bit her.**

"**Ruka no! Come on! Where did you get that shuriken?! No, don't throw it! Don't poke her eye with it either! What are you doing with that knife?! No don't swing it towards me! Don't hurl it like that! OH KAMI-SAMA! THAT WEAPON IS NOT LEGAL IN JAPAN! PUT IT DOWN RUKA!"**

**Yuki dragged Ruka to the part of the store where they sold dresses forced her to look at each one until she saw one that she liked. But instead of finding one for herself she found one for Yuki.**

"**THIS DRESS WAS MADE FOR YOU YUKI-SAMA!"**

**The dress was silk. The color was a light blue and the sash was white. Yuki had to admit that it would look good on found a better red dress for herself and they both paid for their articles of clothing.**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////~Kuran Manor~**

"**AIDOU, I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"**

"**Coming."**

"**Did you meet the inner Ruka?" Aidou asked handing Yuki an energy drink. She took it eagerly and explained**

"**She was everywhere. She kept running and the fights she got into. All because of a bra. She had shuriken and one of those new ******-2456s. Those are illegal in Japan. How she got them I don't know. And the knife. The knife flew… Ruka please no. I'm going to die! Kami-sama." **

"**It's okay. It's okay." Aidou took the chance to give Yuki a hug. Such a wonderful hug it was. He, unknowingly, smiled to himself. Then, SMACK!**

"**Don't smile a perverted smile while you're hugging me. It freaks me out, you molester."**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*Silence***

**Konata: Uh… I'm sorry?**

**Aidou: Put in more AidouxYuki moments and I'll forgive you.**

**Kaname: Change it into a KanamexYuki fanfic and I'll spare your life. *eyes turn red***

**Konata: Comments Yuki-chan?**

**Yuki: Review if you want to take home a Vampire Knight character! This offer lasts until this fanfic is over.**


	6. Chapter 6:Valentines Day Part 2

**Chapter 6: Valentines Day: Part 2**

Konata: In one of the reviews someone asked if Zero was going to come in. I thought hard about that review and came up with this. But he might be ooc. And in this fanfic he is like a brother to Yuki. Hope you enjoy Queen-chan!

Zero: KonataIzumi1 does not own Vampire Knight. *turns to glare at Konata*

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~**The same day, 5:00~**

"What did you need to tell us onii-chan?"

"Yes, what is wrong Kaname-sama?" The pureblood smiled and said

"You want to tell them Aidou?" The blonde jumped up and took Yuki's hand.

"We're going to a party Yuki-chan! Who are you going to dance with first? Me right?"

Those words earned him a slap from Kaname.

"Gomenasai, Kaname-sama."

"Really Aidou? Anyway, the party's being held at Aidou's house blah, blah, blah blah bl-blah blah…."

The rest of Kaname's words Aidou did not hear. He was thinking about the party and what could happen.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~**Aidou's thoughts theater~**

_Yuki was sitting in the corner of the room all alone. _

'_Yes! This is my chance!' Aidou strode over to Yuki and asked her if she would like to dance._

"_What if onii-chan sees us Aidou?" she said looking at the pureblood who was watching them warily._

"_I don't care. Our love should be voiced. People should know Yuki-chan." He suddenly stole her lips into a sweet, sweet kiss. _**(A/N: I got this from some book don't remember what it was called.) **_Kaname approached the two and pulled them apart._

"_What are you doing with Yuki?!" he demanded punching Aidou._

"_Expressing my love!" Aidou quickly beat Kaname up, took Yuki and ran to his summer home. Then he took Yuki to his bedroom._

"_Aidou, Aidou, Aidou…"_

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

"**AIDOU!"** Hanabusa awoke from his daydream to find an angry Yuki standing in front of him.

"Ah, gomen Yuki-chan. I was just thinking…" he smiled as he remembered. Yuki slapped him.

"**OWIE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"**

"That was your perverted smile you were thinking of something that would probably insult women you hentai. Get ready pervert."

"I wasn't thinking of anything per-…let's just forget we had this conversation."

"You're disgusting."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~**Party Time~**

"PAPA! MAMA!" Yuki watched in amazement as Aidou ran to go hug his parents.

"It's been a while Hanabusa. Ah, welcome Yuki-sama!" Aidou's parents bowed when they saw Yuki.

"I'm glad to be here! Thanks for having me!" She was about to bow when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Yo." Yuki slowly turned around. '_It couldn't be..." _

"**MITSUKI/KAGOME/MIKURU/ZERO!"**

"**HUH?!**" Aidou, Ruka, and Kain laughed at Yuki and Zero's reactions to each other. Even Kaname couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"A job from the Association. Surprisingly, I'm still allowed to be a hunter."

"But what about your, um, problem?" Yuki chose her words carefully so she wouldn't ruin the good mood Zero was in.

"They found a cure for it." Zero smiled warmly at Yuki.

"That's wonderful!" Yuki threw her arms around Zero.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Aidou squealed.

"It's Valentines Day you baka."

"It's a Valentines Day miracle!"

"Oh yeah! Speaking of Valentines Day!" Yuki reached into her bag and took out 5 wrapped little presents.

"I have chocolate for everyone. Here, Zero, you can have mine."

"You made one for yourself? You're a glutton."

"Shut it Kags."

"Who the hell is Kags?" That's how the group started laughing again. Then Kaname said

"Oh, it's time for-."

"**WOULD THE PUREBLOODS KANAME AND YUKI KURAN PLEASE FIND A PARTNER? IT IS TIME FOR…PASS THE PUREBLOOD!" **

"Eh? What are we doing?" Yuki looked at her brother confused.

"This is common at vampire parties. A little dance we call Pass the Pureblood. The purebloods are supposed to dance with everyone at the party. After 3 minutes you're supposed to 'pass' the pureblood to someone else. Then the 2 purebloods take the final dance." Kaname explained.

"Oh, then I chose Aidou." Yuki took Aidou's arm without any hesitation.

"What about me?!" Zero asked fuming. The pureblood's voice was full of malice when she answered.

"Would I want to dance with someone who promised to kill me?" Zero could sense the hidden message within those words.

'_**GO DIE!' **_He slowly backed away from Yuki saying something about getting one of those nice little sandwiches. You know the ones with the lettuce, tomatoes, ham, cheese and the olives and toothpicks. No? Well that's your loss.

"Okay, would you rather marry Ruka or lick peanut butter of some hobo's feet?" Aidou and Yuki were playing would-you-rather a game they have come to like.

"Definitely the hobo. Hmm… Would you rather be eaten by demons or …marry me?"

"The demons from Inuyasha or Black Bird?"

"Both."

"I'm not suicidal so I would rather marry , it's time to switch. Later,Aidou!" Yuki ran to join Kain leaving Aidou behind.

"What did you do to him? He's frozen and he only freezes himself when he is shocked." Kain looked back at his cousin.

"I just told him that I'd rather marry him than get eaten than demons. Isn't that what anyone would have said?"

"Yeah…what anyone would have said." Kain sighed. '_If he only had the guts to tell her.' _ He thought passing her to Zero.

"I'm sorry." Yuki answer was cold. Oh so very cold. "_Like Antarctica" _was what Zero said later.

"**You think that an apology would be enough. You're an idiot Zero. I'm pissed off. You owe me big time." **Yuki glared at Zero one last time before moving to the next person.

"EH? Ichijou-kun?!" The blonde smiled at Yuki and said

"Long time no see Yuki-chan. The next issue of –."

"**NO!"**

"**YUKI-SAMA!"**

"**YUKI!"**

"**YUKI-CHAN!" **Kain, Ruka, Zero, and Aidou came and dragged Yuki away from Ichijou, hissing and snarling like they do in the movies.

"We'll never let you turn Yuki into one of you."

"**Yuki must join the dark side. I will turn her into a Life Eater." **Ichijou said it in a demonic voice and vanished in a puff of smoke. Aidou growled and gave Yuki to the next person.

"Shiki!" Yuki jumped into the purple-headed (A/N: Don't know what else to put.) man's arms.

"How my favorite guardian?" He stuck his tongue out to Aidou. Kain called and told him all about the Aidou likes Yuki thing. '_I'll mess with him.' _ he thought. He snaked his arms around Yuki's waist and smiled at her.

"What's new?" Yuki blushed and told Shiki all about what happened while she was in the Kuran manor. He laughed when she told him about her dream and Friendly's and he asked for a favor. They were enjoying the dance so much that they didn't notice that it was time to switch, much to Aidou's displeasure.

"Hey! It's time to switch!" he told Shiki trying to pry his hands away from Yuki's waist.

"Let me say my goodbye first Aidou. It'll be awhile before I can see you guys again." Aidou reluctantly nodded and backed up.

"Bye Yuki-chan." Shiki whispered in the princess' ear before stealing her lips. _'I wonder how Aidou is going to react.' _Shiki thought.

'_Eh? What is Shiki-senpai doing? No! Aidou!' _

'_Damn you Shiki! I'm going to kill you!' _ Aidou approached the 2 and was about to hit Shiki when the violet headed lad pulled his sleeve back and said

"Shit. Lord Ichijou is calling me. Later Yuki-chan. I wish you the best of luck Aidou."

He disappeared with puff of purple smoke.

"Dammit and he said he'll get me a box of thin mints!"

"He promised the second season of Ouran High School Host Club, the character cds, and a poster of the twins if I let him do what he wanted to!"

Aidou looked at Yuki in surprise.

"So you let him kiss you?!"

"Not really. I sorta agreed after I heard the words 'Hittachin Twincest Poster'. Now where are the cookies? I'm hungry." Yuki tried to spot the food table when she heard something. Aidou was laughing!

"What's so funny Aidou?!" she demanded.

"Nothing Yuki-chan."

"Tell me!"

"I-It's just that I thought Shiki had forced himself on you and was worried but when I found out about the deal I was surprised. And the reason you agreed was funny and you immediately changed the subject to food. I guess you're as gluttonous as Zero says you are."

Aidou stopped laughing and smiled at Yuki. '_Doki! Doki! Ah, be still my beating heart! What are these feelings?! Uh, my tummy hurts. But it's not that time of the month and this doesn't feel like my regular hunger. Maybe I should ask R-. Wait! Did he just call me a glutton!?'_

"**AIDOU!" **Yuki yelled finding him by the food table.

"Here's a cookie Yuki-chan." He said stuffing the baked dough in Yuki's mouth and running away. The pureblood princess spent the rest of the night chasing after Aidou, dancing, and eating cookies.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Konata: Okay I want to say some stuff before I end this chapter. I know I made Shiki and Zero out-of-character and I apologize you are free to flame if you wish to. A big thank you to all those who reviewed! I could include your name in this fanfic but you'll have to message me. And finally, Zero I am very, very sorry for the whole Mitsuki thing.

Zero: *takes out Bloody Rose* I'm giving you a 5 min head start

Konata: DEAR KAMI-SAMA! I THOUGHT HE WENT THROUGH SECURITY!

Yuki: **Review to get both seasons of Vampire Knight on DVD!**


	7. Chapter 7: A white day surprise

**Chapter 7: White Day**

Konata: You know how White day comes like a week after Valentines Day right? Of course you do. Well I decided to celebrate White day after doing the Hare Hare Yukai.

Disclaimer Shiki!

Shiki: Kona-chan does not own Vampire Knight.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Aidou's POV**

**YUKI AND RUKA ARE HYPOCRITES! **They're mad when we forget Valentines day and then they forget that it's White Day! What is wrong with women?!

**Yuki's POV**

I wonder why Aidou is so mad all of a sudden. Maybe I should ask Ruka.

**Ruka's POV**

Kain's not speaking to me all of a sudden. Maybe I should ask Yuki what's happening.

**Kain's POV**

We made them breakfast! A breakfast that wouldn't destroy their insides!

**Kaname's POV**

I bought Yuki the first season of Gakuen Alice, a poster of all the Sohma boys and chocolate that was shaped like Hunny-senpai and Usa-chan. What did get in return?

An "Onii-chan, what do you need from me?" I can't believe Yuki.

**Normal POV**

"RUKA! I NEED ADVICE FROM ANOTHER GIRL!"

"YUKI-SAMA! I NEED TO TALK WITH A FEMALE!"

"Okay, So Aidou is like, angry for no particular reason and Onii-chan is giving me random stuff. I think something happened."

"Kain isn't talking to me. Did we do anything wrong? I mean-." Ruka was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Coming!" Yuki opened the door… and received a great shock.

"**HAPPY WHITE DAY!"** Shiki, Zero, Ichijou and Chairman Cross yelled.

"Hey, Yuki-chan." Shiki said winking at a blushing brunette.

"Yuki, who is-? You!" Aidou grabbed Shiki by his collar.

"A bit mad aren't you? I need to talk to Yuki alone for a bit." Aidou let Shiki go and watched him take Yuki into the kitchen angrily.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I kissed you the last time I saw you, sorry about that. I was dared to by Rima." Shiki looked at Yuki apologetically.

"It's alright. No harm done. But you still owe me that poster."

"I'll give it to you. I'll give it to you but I need to ask you for one more favor."

"What's in it for me?"

"Both seasons of Haruhi Suzumiya and the 1st season of Kirarin Revolution." Yuki gasped.

"B-But it's impossible to get the 1st season!"

"I have my connections."

"What do you need me to do?" Shiki smiled. He was going to have some fun today.

"Pretend to be my girlfriend."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yuki and Shiki came out of the kitchen looking like…_looking like a couple!_ Shiki's arm was around Yuki's waist and her head was on his shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Everyone turned to see Kaname standing on the last step eying Shiki with pure dislike.

"Ah, onii-chan! Let me explain!" Yuki went over and whispered something to Kaname and when he nodded, went back to stand by Shiki.

"Ichijou and I have recently found something interesting. Haruka's hidden will."  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Konata: Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while. I apologize but my internet connection was broken so I'll try to post 3 chapters today.

Yuki: Review to make the temple of time open.


	8. Chapter 8: Haruka's Hidden Will

**Haruka's Hidden Will**

Konata: Don-Don-Don. What will the will of secrets hold? Disclaimer, Chairman Cross.

Chairman: Konata does not own Vampire Knight.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"**HARUKA HAS A HIDDEN WILL?!" **Chairman, Zero, Aidou, Ruka and Kain yelled at the top of their lungs. Shiki nodded.

"I have it with me. I'll read it out loud.

**If you are now reading this that means I have finally croaked. I bet you're happy nee, Kaname? Always trying to stake me in while I was sleeping." **Everyone looked at the pureblood. He shrugged.

"He was all up in my face."

"**Trying to get Yuki to kill me."**

"Dad always kept Yuki close to him."

"**Then I remember the chainsaw."**

"Let's just skip to the part where he gives away his stuff."

"**I give the house to Yuki. I give my car to Yuki. I give all my manga to Yuki. I give all my drama CDs to Yuki. The money I have in my bank account goes to Yuki."**

"Goodbye."

"Wait, there's something for you Kaname-sama!" The pureblood looked back.

"**And for Kaname, I give the following.**

**My special boxers**

**My special chewed up pencil**

**The 'chick magnet' shirt that's in the basement**

**And your moth-. **Man, Yuki your Dad was not hooked up right."

"What does it sa-? Dad, actually has that!?"

"What?! What does it say?!" Everyone gathered around Shiki and read.

**And your mother's leopard print designer 2-piece swimming suit. Keep it safe, my dear son.**

Aidou looked at Kaname and couldn't believe that the pureblood was his rival for love. The hentai was _smiling._

"And you call me the pervert." He whispered to Yuki pointing at her brother.

"**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING KANAME?!"** Aidou and Shiki sat back and watched, grinning while Yuki yelled at Kaname. Telling him that she would run away, far, far away and never look back. Telling him that she could never marry a pervert and that she would burn the precious suit.

"**REALLY KANAME! IF MOM KNEW! I WOULD RATHER MARRY AIDOU!"**

Shiki looked at Hanabusa as she said the last sentence and he was, of course, grinning like a git. Shiki couldn't help but remind Aidou.

"Yuki, my wife, who would have thought." He glanced at the idol. He was fuming and looked ready to bite Shiki's head off. He tried to actually.

"Oh my God! Aidou your saliva is getting in my hair!"

"How do we know that Haruka-sama wanted you to marry Yuki?!" he whispered menacingly.

"You never read that part out loud Senri."

"Whoa, touchy much. You have feelings for my girlfriend or something?" Here came the serious part. If he could only get Aidou to yell it so Yuki can hear.

"**YEAH, I DO HAVE FEELINGS FOR CROSS!" **Bingo…or not.

"Aidou, I thought you were straight man."

"I'm flattered Aidou-kun but as your Chairman I have to reject you."

"**NOT THAT ONE! THE OTHER ONE!"**

"I KNOW I WAS RAISED BY HIM AND EVERYTHING BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE A CROSS! MY LAST NAME IS KIRYUU!"

"**EWW… NO WAY! I AM IN LOVE WITH YUKI-CHAN! YUKI CROSS! YUKI KURAN! YUKI SENRI! YUKI KAREN CROSS1" (**A/n: Don't think that's her last name.)

Aidou, realizing what he had just said, ran upstairs and locked his door.

"What just happened?" Kain, Ruka, and Kaname asked.

"**THE POWER OF LOVE MY DEAR SEBASTIAN!" **shouted Zero, Ichijou, Chairman, and Shiki.

"How is Yuki?" Everyone looked at Yuki.

"Oh, she's fainted."

"I think she's dead."

"Does that mean she won't burn the suit?"

"She's not breathing."

"Someone get an ambulance!"

"Or Aidou could give her mouth-to-mouth."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Konata:** I FEEL ALL PEPPY!** Today was my bro's b-day so I just ate a lot of cake. The sugary goodness! I wonder when I'll cras-. * faints*

Zero: I am never eating cake again.

Kaname: Isn't that foam coming out of her mouth?

Ichijou: Hey, didn't Yuki eat some of that cake?

Yuki: **THE TEMPLE OF TIME HAS BEEN OPENED! HURRAH! TONIGHT IS A NIGHT FOR DRINKING AND FEASTING! REVIEW! YOU MUST IF YOU WANT EGGNOG!**


	9. Chapter 9: TENSION

**Chapter 9: TENSION**

Konata: THE DRAMA! I really think the last chapter I wrote was fantastic! I don't think I'll be able to make this one better but I'll try. Disclaimer, Aidou! Huh, where is he?!

Kain: He's in the dark place of no return.

Konata: Damn, just when I let him do the disclaimer! You do it, Kain.

Kain: Konata does not own Vampire Knight.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"What do we do?" Shiki whispered to Kain looking up the stairs.

"Leave him alone. He's probably blocked the door so no one can get in. We'll need a chainsaw to cut past all the stuff he's put there."

"I have one in my trunk."

"One what?"

"A chainsaw."

"Do I want to know why?"

"You don't if you value your life." Shiki said walking up the stairs.

"Come on Aidou. It's not that bad. Yuki fainted. We could always say she bumped into a wall and was knocked out."

"She wouldn't believe that." Aidou said from behind the door.

"Yuki-chan has the ability to tell if people are lying. Why do you care anyway? Aren't you mad? About me loving your fiancée?"

'_**DEAR KAMI-SAMA! HE'S AN IDIOT!'**_

"If you believed all of that, I will kill you Aidou. With a cold knife. Now open this door!"

"No."

"That's it! **ICHIJOU-SAMA! WHERE ARE THE KEYS TO THE DARK MOBILE?! I NEED THE CHAINSAW!"**

**~5 MINUTES LATER~**

"SHIKI! WHY ARE YOU AND AIDOU CARRYING THAT CHAINSAW?!"

"Oh, you're awake Yuki-chan."

"DON'T SWING LIKE THAT! RUKA! WATCH OUT!"

"Oh, gomen, Ruka."

"SHIKI, MY MANGA BOOKSHELF!"

"Sorry Yuki."

"MY TWINCEST POSTER!"

"The one I gave you?"

"SHIKI! JUST PUT IT DOWN!" When Shiki had finally put the chainsaw down, he threw Aidou down next to Yuki. The brunette just looked at each of them a confused look on her face.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?!"

"All I remember is reading my father's will. He didn't give onii-chan anything. Do you want me to share onii-chan?"

Everyone looked at Kaname as she said this. The pureblood shrugged and said

"Couldn't let Yuki remember my reaction. Got rid of the memory and the evidence. You're all just lucky I don't wipe you. You're lucky I haven't killed you yet Aidou."

"I voiced my true feelings Kaname-sama and I'm ready to fight for them."

The rest of the group looked from Kaname to Aidou. They could almost taste the tension.

"Hmm. A combination of gym socks and expired American cheese."

"Huh?"

"No, maybe it's like burnt hair and that half-eaten caviar under my bed." Ichijou scribbled furiously in his notebook.

"Okaaaay. Anyways," Shiki took out an expo board. (A/N: Or dry-erase board. Like a mini chalkboard.)

"To avoid bloodshed,"

"Oh, come on!"

"It's been awhile since we fought!"

"**TO ****AVOID ****BLOOD BEING SHED, **we will have a contest. 3 rounds. Whoever wins gets Yuki."

"EH?! Why am I the prize?!"

"Kaname. How much did you erase?"

"From the part where I was smiling to the part when Aidou said he loved Yuki."

"EH? AIDOU WHAT?"

"Here we go again."

"Nice job, Kaname-sama."

"Someone get that ambulance again."

"We should've just left her at the hospital."

"No way. Hospitals freak Yuki out! She told me so on one of our walks! If you take her there you'll scare her!"

Aidou tried to pry Yuki away from Zero. But the silver haired boy wouldn't let go.

"She was just fine last time!"

"Did she tell you all to get out when she was awake and that she would be fine?"

"Yeah."

"She was lying. Whenever Yuki's in a hospital she gets so scared that she's paralyzed. She crawls under the blankets and starts crying. She doesn't want you guys to worry so she forces you out."

Zero let Yuki go and stood shocked.

"I didn't know."

"I didn't know either."

"She kept doing that since she was a kid. When she came out and I asked her why her eyes were all red she would always say that she was having some type of reaction to the hospital pillows."

Chairman looked like he just murdered. Kaname looked like he just found out. Kain, Shiki, Ruka, and Ichijou just stared at Aidou. Who was taking Yuki upstairs.

"Aidou."

"Yes."

"We want Yuki to _stay_ a virgin."

"Shut up."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Konata: OK! Tell me if you got any ideas for a contest in a review! Comments, anyone?

Ichijou: I made cookies!

Kaname: *chews cookie slowly, the spits it out* EWW! IT TASTES LIKE GYM SOCKS AND BURNT HAIR!

Shiki and Ichijou: We call it, TENSION!

Ruka: Review if you want to bring home Ikuto, Inuyasha, or any of the VK guys.


	10. Chapter 10: Round 1

**Chapter 10: Round 1**

Konata: This just came to me when I was eating apple crumb pie! Disclaimer, Zero! Hurry!

Zero: Konata does not own Vampire Knight!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Aidou?"

"Thank God! You're awake! They were about to take you to a hospital!"

"EH? Why?!" Yuki sat up.

"Sit down. You're still weak. You fainted after Kaname told you that I said-." He stopped blushing furiously.

"Aidou."

"It's alright Yuki-sama. I know that you can't hold any feelings for me so I'll try to cope with my feelings."

That's what made Yuki mad. She jumped up and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"**SHUT UP! IDIOT! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND FIGHT FOR ME OR IMA' KILL YOU! BAKA!" **

She arranged her hair and walked out of the room after sticking her tongue out at Aidou.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"ALRIGHT1 THE FIGHT FOR YUKI WILL BEGIN NOW! ALL THE CONTESTANTS PLEASE LINE UP! GET OUT OF THAT LINE KAIN!

"So who are the judges Ruka?"

"You and me of course. Okay, THE CONTESTANTS ARE SHIKI SENRI!"

"I thought I was only pretending to be his girlfriend."

"TAKUMA ICHIJOU!"

"Wouldn't mind being his girlfriend. He knows where to get the goods."

"KANAME KURAN!"

"No way."

"HANABUSA AIDOU!"

"Do your best Aidou-kun!"

"KIRYUU ZERO!"

"After he promised to kill me?"

"KAIEN CROSS!"

"NANI?!"

"THE FIRST ROUND IS THE GIFT ROUND! YOU ALL HAVE 1 HOUR TO FIND YUKI A GIFT!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~**1 HOUR LATER~**

-Kaien Cross-

"A fine bottle of wine for my dear daughter!"

"Why are you doing this Chairman?"

-Senri Shiki-

"A Twincest poster!"

"To make up for the one you broke?"

-Kaname Kuran-

"Mom's swimsuit."

"I thought I told you to burn that!"

-Zero Kiryuu-

"An apology."

"FINALLY!"

-Takuma Ichijou-

"The newest volume of Black Bird."

"OMG! That just came out today! Yes! Thanks Ichijou!"

-Hanabusa Aidou-

"Is that…?"

"Yeah."

"It's not possible…"

"It's right here Yuki-chan. A scrapbook of all your favorite anime guys."

"**OMFG! I LOVE AIDOU! GIMME! GIMME! GIMME! IKUTO! NATSUME! YUKI! KYO! KUUKAI! IS THAT HUNNY-SENPAI AD MOMIJII?! OMG!"**

"I think Aidou won that one."

"Of course I won! I'm the one that knows Yuki best! Ohohohohoho!"

"Oh no."

"It's the Renge roll Ichijou-sama."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Konata: The ideas you get when you eat pie! If you don't know what the Renge roll is go on you tube and search it up.

Yuki: Tadashi, Jun, Kei, Ryuu, Tsukimori-kun, Keeichi-kun, Hihara, Azuma, Ryou, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Dark, Lelouch. Huh? Why is there a picture of Aidou in here?

Aidou: Tell Kona-chan who you want to win in a review! *whispers* _If you choose me I'll hook you up with Zero or Kaname._


	11. Chapter 11:Round 2

**Chapter 11: Round 2**

Konata: OMK-S! It's been a while since I updated hasn't it?! Sorry guys! Last minute back to school stuff I had to do. Anyways here's the 11th chapter of Chocolate Ice!

Kaname: Konata does not own Vampire Knight.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Is he still laughing?!"

"He laughed all of last night too."

"I thought the Renge roll lasted only ten minutes."

"This must be the legendary Aidou roll!"

"SOMEONE SHUT HIM UP!"

"Get Yuki!"

"Damn it. Shut up Aidou!"

Everyone turned to find Yuki and Ruka coming down the stairs.

"Oh no. He woke up Ruka. Nice job Aidou." Shiki slowly backed away from the dirty blonde girl.

"Step away from Ruka, Yuki!" Aidou tried to grab Yuki's hand.

"Why? What happens when you wake up Ruka?" Yuki dodged the hands trying to grab her. Then Ichijou said

"Her blood type is AB."

"Yes and?"

"Kyoya and Hunny from Ouran High School Host Club."

"**OH DEAR KAMI-SAMA! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" **Yuki tried to run full speed at the door but someone grabbed her shoulder.

"_**Oh no you don't Yuki-sama. The contest still isn't over yet. Aidou woke me up didn't he? We need to think up something really good for him. Right?"**_

Yuki looked at Aidou apologetically and nodded.

"_**Hmm. Let me see…Ah. I have something! Yuki-sama and I need to see how far you guys are willing to go for her. You shall all climb ! Whoever reaches the top first wins! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"Great. Now we have a Ruka roll!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~**Wherever is~**

"YOSH! ROUND 2 IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! YOU MAY USE YOUR POWERS FOR THIS ROUND!"

"Ruka, you're really scaring me."

"Aidou is the one that should be scared! Why is he standing there all confident?! I'll wipe that smirk right off his face!"

"EVERYONE BUT AIDOU CAN USE THEIR POWERS! AND THE WINNER CAN SLEEP WITH YUKI!"

"RUKA!"

"FINE! YOU JUST GET TO PICK 1 THING FROM YUKI'S ROOM! READY! SET! GO!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~**On ~**

**Shiki's POV**

We can use our powers. How can I-? Oh, that may work!"

**Normal POV**

"Later losers!" Shiki said biting his finger and sending his bloody rope up and around a slab of ice.

"Burn that ice for me Akatsuki."

"Sure."

"Do you have a death wish for them or something?!"

"If I told you, I would have to add you to my hit list and I don't want to do that because I'm not sure if you included me in your will."

"NANI?!"

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Kaname's POV**

I-must-win. For the suit and Yuki. I wonder if Yuki would fit in the suit?

**Aidou's POV**

Must win it for Yuki! I don't deserve her but these idiots don't either!

**Ichijou's POV**

Must turn Yuki into a Life Eater! I think she has the latest issue of Hikaru No Go too.

**Zero's POV**

Must win it for the gun I lost! Yuki never gave it back!

**Chairman's POV**

Must make sure that Yuki stay's Daddy's little girl!

**Shiki's POV**

I don't know why I'm doing this. Wait, something's burning. **OH MY GOD! MY BLOOD IS BOILING! LITTERALY!**

**Normal POV**

The men watched as Shiki fell.

"Ouch."

"May his soul rest in peace?"

"Wait a sec. He's sending another rope!"

"Just when I thought I could finally dance on someone's grave."

"I don't die that easily."

"Damnit."

"So you do have a death wish for them."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"AND THE WINNERS ARE SHIKI AND ICHIJOU!" Ruka announced.

"Woot."

". Crappy day."

"Can we go home now?"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~**Kuran Manor~**

"Alright guys take the one thing you want." Yuki called from her bed.

"I want the latest issue of Hikaru No Go. Do you have it?"

"On top of the dresser. I bought 2 copies because I knew you would want it so you don't have to return it."

"Arigato Yuki-chan."

"Otakus have to stick together. What do you want Shiki?"

"Hmm…" Shiki looked around Yuki's room his eyes resting on Yuki for a while. With speed that was too fast for a vampire even, he grabbed the brunette.

"I want the girl with the ugly t-shirt."

"Hey! This was the shirt that Ruka gave me!"

"So you're not against me having you as a prize?"

"Of course I am! But I can't do anything cause Ruka said you guys could have anything. Oh. And you can't do anything inappropriate cause everyone's listening."

"Oh shit."

"How does she know these things?"

"Shiki better not touch her!"

"Wait, if we stay quite maybe we can still pull it off."

"Uh, no you can't." Yuki said opening the door.

"Geez. You guys don't have any faith in me."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Konata: Damn it's cold! I don't like living in the forest! Someone get me my ducky blanket!

Aidou: A big thanks to everyone who voted for me! *looks at reviews* Sakura-san, Vamprincess-san, Kitty-san, and Queen-san! Oh, and before I forget. Kaname, Zero, you guys need to meet some girls later.

Kaname and Zero: NANI?!

Shiki: Review peoples Kona-chan loves to hear from you guys! *whispers* _If you guys vote for me I can get you some pics of Kaname and Zero. *_wink wink*


	12. Chapter 12: Summer Home

**Chapter 12: Summer Home**

Konata: This romance crackfic is coming to an end. The 3rd round will be after about 2 chapters. Please bear with me! Vote for who you want to win in a review.

Kaname: Kona-chan does not own Vampire Knight.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"**WE'RE GOING SWIMMING!" **Ruka announced running down the stairs with her swimsuit, glasses, and Vocaloid bag. Kain was behind her wearing his swimming shorts.

"Why?" 6 men chorused.

"I'll announce it when we get there. Hurry up and get ready! You know what; I need to set everything up. Kain, Yuki, and I will be at my family's reserved beach. You know where that is right, Chairman?"

"Yeah, but where is my daughter?"

"Huh? She was with us a second ago. **COME ON YUKI-SAMA! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!**"

"**I'M NOT GOING OUT WEARING THIS!" **

"**FINE THEN! WEAR SOME JEANS AND A TEE OVER IT!" **Ruka then took a bite of Aidou's sandwich and left.

"She bit my sandwich. It's been contaminated! I HAVE TO BURN IT NOW!"

"We better get ready before Ruka does to us what she did to the sandwich." With that said, Shiki stuffed the rest of his pocky in his mouth and went upstairs.

"You really think she'll do that?!"

"Yuki told me that Ruka had a hit list. I think I can remember the whole thing let me see… Ah! It was:

**Aidou**

**Kaname**

**Shiki**

**Ichijou**

**Zero**

**Chairman**

**George Bush**

**Ryan Seacrest**

Yuki was really mad at Ruka when she saw that Ryan was on the list. She really loves Z100."

"She always wanted to listen to the radio, just to listen to him speak."

"It always bothered me. All she ever talked about was Ryan Seacrest."

"_**What do you guys have against Ryan Seacrest?"**_

"She can't even speak English and she's right behind me isn't she?" The boys nodded a positive.

"_**What do you have against Ryan-chan Zero?"**_

"Well, um, he's an American Yuki! You don't even know what he looks like!"

'Yes I do! Ruka went to America and took pictures! She said something about following him around and remembering his favorite places, face, voice, and friends. '_You have to keep your friends close but your enemies' closer!" _she said. Oh, they're honking! I will settle this with you later Kiryuu!"

Yuki glared at Zero and Kaname before running to meet Ruka.

"Women are scary."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"**OKAY MINNA! WE ARE GOING TO DIVIDE INTO PAIRS AND SAIL TO THE ISLAND WAY OVER THERE! THAT SMALL PATCH OF GREEN! SEE IT? ALRGIHT! THE PAIRINGS ARE**

**KAIN AND I**

**YUKI AND ZERO**

**AIDOU AND SHIKI**

**CHAIRMAN AND ICHIJOU**

**KANAME AND EVERYONE'S STUFF**

**YOSH! ON YOU'RE MARK! GET SET! GO!"**

The group ran for the boats. Zero and Yuki grabbed the silver one on top.

"Why are we doing this?" Zero asked Yuki, while trying to start the engine thingy.

"Don't know. Ruka wouldn't tell me anything. To the important issues; Why do you dislike Ryan Seacrest so much?!"

"That's-a-long-story-. Got it!"

"Good. Now tell me the story. In case you haven't noticed, I have a lot of time."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Ryan did that to you?! You're part American?!"

"Oh look we're here! And by the looks of it we came right after Ruka and Kain. Omae! Why are we here?"

"I just thought you guys needed a little break, you know, from the challenges and stuff."

'_She makes it sound like some child's show on Cartoon Network.'_ Zero and Yuki thought simultaneously.

"Anyways, I have a summer home here so we'll be staying here awhile. I tell you guys the rest when everyone gets here."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**~In Ruka's summer home~**

"Okay, so we'll be staying here for 3 days I think. The fridge has all we need. There's some pocky for Shiki and Yuki in the cabinet over there. Girls' room is on the right upstairs. The rooms can fit about 2 people so divide the rest among yourselves. That's about it I think. Hope you enjoy your stay."

"Okay."

"Alright."

"We deserve a break after Mt. Fuji."

"Let's grab some pocky Shiki."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Konata: In the next 2 chapters, each guy will have their moments with Yuki. If you have any ideas for Kaname, Zero, and Kain let me know because those are the only guys I can't get anything for.

Yuki: REVIEW KEOPLE! DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE! LISIT ABOVBE DE INFLUENZA. BOM!

(Translation: Review People! Don't drink and drive! Visit above the )

Kaname: Did Yuki go into my wine cellar again?!

Shiki: I mold ber nkot to but she mo listen to me!

(Translation: I told her not to but she wouldn't listen to me!)


	13. Chapter 13: Swimming and Sleeping

**Chapter 13: Swimming and Sleeping**

Konata: Waaah! School starts tomorrow! I'm really excited and really depressed. Disclaimer, Ruka.

Ruka: Konata does not own Vampire Knight.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"**YUKI, KAIN AND I ARE GOING SWIMMING! ANYONE ELSE WANT TO COME?!"** Ruka asked while holding a struggling Yuki.

"Sure!"

"OK!"

"No thanks. I'm a little drowsy." Shiki said lying on the couch.

"Kami-sama! Yuki what are you wearing?!" Kaname asked looking at Yuki's suit. _The _swimsuit. Leopard print.

"**HENTAI!" **Yuki yelled punching her brother. A series of gasps followed the blow. As Yuki was assaulting her brother, Aidou came downstairs.

"I wanna swi-. Whoa!" he said looking at Yuki. The princess, seeing her best friend, started crying and jumped into his arms.

"**WAAH! They were being so mean to me and they made me wear this then the hentai came in and he looked and he and you and WAAAAH!"**

The idol felt a blush creep up his neck. He struggled to not look at swimsuit.

"Yuki, calm down. Go upstairs and change. Now please."

Yuki jumped out of Aidou-sempai's arms and stuck her tongue out at Kaname, who just groaned, and ran upstairs. Hanabusa just sat down on the couch beside Shiki.

"Man, dude, you have some will power. Resisting the suit like that. I mean if you just looked down you could have seen-."

"Just shut up Senri."

"Oh, snitty."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"YOU HAVE A BEACH?!" Yuki exclaimed looking at the yellow sand and nice blue waves. She was wearing swim trunks and a blue bikini top. Much to Kaname's displeasure.

"Shiki's going to miss surfing."

"Why did he have to get tired now?"

"Well," Yuki said jumping into the water. "We'll just play around extra hard for him."

"I see why you fell in love with her." Kain whispered to Aidou, whose face burned 10 shades of red.

"**COME BACK HERE **_**COUSIN!" **_Aidou yelled chasing after Akatsuki.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~**WITH SHIKI~**

**SHIKI'S POV**

Dang, Ruka's couch is way too lumpy. I'll just go upstairs then. The guys get the one on the left right? No, the right was for the guys. Left? I'll just take the right.

That purple bed looks nice. But that one must be Kaname-sama's. It's better than the rest though. Wait, I shouldn't.

"_You must Shiki. I have chosen you not the hentai. You know you want to…" _I froze. It was calling me. My father said something about this.

"_If you ain't gonna sleep then take your tired ass out!" _My daddy told me so_._

"_If you ain't gonna sleep then take you're tired ass out!" _He let his son know.

The bed was right. I must. It's my destiny. I walked over to it and layed down.

"_See, aren't I comfortable?" _Yes, the bed was comfortable. Where has it been all my life?!

"_I'm a bed! What am I supposed to do? Use my _**legs**_?"_

Oh, well, it had a point.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~**BACK TO YUKI AND THE REST~**

"I'm going to surf." Yuki told Ruka, grabbing a dark blue surf board.

"And I'm going to work on my tan." Ruka said putting on her sunglasses and taking out a magazine.

"Suit yourself."

"Oi! Yuki! Shouldn't you be tanning with Ruka?" Zero called.

"I'm going to hang with the guys just for today! I have an idea! Why don't we have a contest? A surfing contest! Ruka can you judge?!"

"Sure, I'll just tan tomorrow."

"I'm willing to do it." Kaname said looking at Aidou.

"I'll join too!" Aidou grinned at Yuki who grinned back.

"I'll do it. Got nothing else to do." Zero said looking at Ichijou.

"Sure, but what's the prize?"

Yuki looked up, thinking.

"Whoever wins gets to chose someone to be their servant! For our entire trip!"

"Sure!"

"I agree with that."

Everyone looked at Kaname, who was staring at Zero, who was glaring back.

"I agree." The pureblood said breaking eye contact.

"You playing Zero?"

"HELL YEAH! WAIT TILL I WIN! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT KURAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well this is getting interesting."

"Great now we have a Zero roll."

"I wonder if Shiki is still asleep."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~**SHIKI AGAIN~**

Hmm. I'm thirsty. This milk still good? What's that thing floating in it?! OH MY GOD! IT'S HUGE! AND IT SMELLS LIKE CHAIRMAN! KAMI-SAMA, IT'S MOVING!

"Have you seen Mr. Snuffles Shiki?"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS MUTATED THING?!"

"!" I watched as Chairman scooped 'Mr. Snuffles' out of the milk, gave it a hug, and squealed in delight. Somewhere around the 3rd minute of squealing, I cracked.

"Chairman,"

"Stop it Mr. Snuffles that tickles. Yes, Senri-kun?"

"**WHAT THE ~**THE FOLLOWING HAS BEEN CENSORED~ **HELL IS THAT?!"**

"Such language Senri-kun! Mr. Snuffles is my kawaii little rat. Oh yes, you are. You're my kawaii little rat."

I watched in amazement as chairman left with his mutated thing. I should have stayed in bed.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~After the surfing contest~

"OMG! The hentai's got some _skills!_" Yuki looked at her brother with awe, respect, and fear.

"Surfing champion 3 years in a row." Kaname said winking and making a V-sign.

"You never told us!" Aidou exclaimed.

"How's Zero?" The group looked at the silver haired lad, who was in his 'Tamaki corner.' (**A/N: For those of you who don't know what this is, watch Ouran high school host club!)**

"Alright! I'll announce the results.

In first place it's Kaname.

In second place lies the depressed Zero.

In third there is Aidou.

Yuki got fourth.

And Ichijou got fifth. That's everyone I think. Chose your servant Kaname."

Kaname dramatically looked at each and every one of them, his eyes lingering on Zero, a smile was tugging the corners of his mouth.

"I choose……

**Yuki."**

" In the end it's always a girl nee, hentai?"

"Call me Kaname."

"In the end it's always a girl nee, Kaname?"

Kaname tugged Yuki into the water.

"**LET ME GO HENTAI!"**

"What did I tell you?"

"**LET ME GO KANAME!"**

"Shouldn't we help her?"

"It was Yuki's idea for a prize."

"She only said that because she was positive that either Aidou or Zero would win."

Aidou stood up.

"I don't care what you say; I'm going to help her!"

"_**You sure you want to do that Aidou? You'll have to accept the consequences."**_

"I'm sure Ruka."

"_**SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! THIS IS THAT BROTHER/SISTER MOMENT THAT EVERYONE LOVES! SIT ON YOUR ASS AND PRAY KANAME DOESN'T MESS THIS UP!"**_

Ichijou watched Kain's girlfriend in amazement.

"She suddenly got violent."

"I'll get her. RUKA! LET'S GO THE MALL!"

"MALL!" Ruka ran full speed towards the car.

"Can you really deal with the inner Ruka?"

"Don't worry. I already took away her ****8*** and *******-712. Ja ne!" Kain took one look at Aidou, shook his head, took the keys out of his cousin's pocket and ran.

"Why do I get the feeling I've been jumped?"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Nee, Kaname?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to make me do?"

"Hmm… I'll teach you how to catch a crab."

"That's it?!"

"Yeah. I didn't get to teach you these things when we were younger so…"

"Alright! Let's get started!"

"Okay first you…….."

Kaname and Yuki spent the entire afternoon catching crabs and swimming; they even built a sandcastle! Just like real siblings.

"How cute!" Ruka said when she came back with Kain.

"Not everyone thinks so." Kain said gesturing towards Ichijou, Aidou and Zero.

"When will this hell end?!"

"Has Kami-sama abandoned us?"

"When will they stop playing?"

The 3 all had their Tamaki corners now.

"Well, we have to go back inside now anyway. COME ON! YUKI! KANAME-SAMA! IT'S TIME TO GO BACK IN!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I'm so tired. I'll just skip dinner. Night guys!" Yuki said walking upstairs.

She changed and climbed into her velvet colored bed.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Konata: Yeah, I'm sure you know where this is going.

Yuki and Shiki: *blush furiously*

Aidou: Why Konata? Why?

Konata: It makes the story interesting. Review guys! I will go into a state of depression and won't be able to write if you don't. I accept anonymous reviews too!


	14. Chapter 14:Surprises,Manga, Bloody Rose

**Chapter 14: Surprises, manga and the Bloody Rose**

Konata: Man, I'm going to update late since school is starting. Here is the 14th chapter of Chocolate Ice! Enjoy!

Shiki: Konata does not own Vampire Knight.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**-The next morning-**

'_Why do I feel so warm and why do I smell pine trees and pocky?' _Yuki thought looking to her left.

'_Why do I feel so warm and why do I smell lemons and new manga?' _Shiki thought looking to his right. Their eyes met.

Shiki reacted quickly. He covered Yuki's mouth to prevent her from screaming and sent her a message telepathically.

'_Why are you in the guys room?!'_

The princess glared at him and set him a message.

'_BAKA! This is the GIRLS room and you're lying in MY bed!'_

Shiki looked at Yuki, wide eyed, his entire face turning scarlet. Yuki had never seen her senpai so embarrassed.

'_Oh, Sorry. Well, this is a bit awkward.'_

'_*Sigh* It's alright. I would have done the same thing. It's almost like this bed calls me you know?'_

'_You have no idea.'_

'_Why don't we avoid each other so no one suspects anything?'_

Shiki nodded his approval, got up, carefully so he wouldn't awaken Ruka, and left.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The rest of the day Yuki and Shiki tried to avoid each other, but when they both went for the last box of pocky….

Shiki and Yuki's faces both turned a deep red as they realized who was reaching for the last box of their treasured pocky.

"Ah. Sorry. Um, you can h-have it Shiki."

"No you. I insist."

"You sure?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You're the one who got me hooked on pocky. You should take it."

"Why don't you guys share it?" Ichijou asked. One image passed through both Yuki's and Shiki's mind.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Shiki and Yuki both ate from the pocky box, Yuki's head on Shiki's shoulder. Before they knew it, there was only one left._

"_We're going to have to split it."_

"_But we might not get fair shares!"_

"_Okay, then you bite from that side Yuki-chan and I'll bite from this side."_

_The two kept biting from their own until they had only one last bit left. They both closed their eyes for the last bite and……_

_Their lips met._

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Yuki screamed running outside.

"**Why did I just picture that? Why Kami-sama?" **

"Uh-Oh. Shiki's depressed." Aidou said looking at his friend.

"You go comfort him Ichijou. You're his best friend."

The blonde approached the depressed (Yuki: *cough* bed invader *cough*) violet headed teen.

"What happened between you and Yuki, Shiki?"

Shiki froze at his friend's question.

'_Right on the mark!'_

"Nothing. Nothing at all. In fact, Yuki and I are the best of friends! Uh, Ja!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-**When Shiki found Yuki-**

"Uh, yeah. The avoiding thing isn't working well."

"Yeah, Aidou and Kaname keep questioning me."

"So we just have to pretend nothing happened and act normally."

"That means we stop avoiding each other?"

"Why were you guys avoiding each other?"

"Because you accidentally slept in-. Those words didn't come out of your mouth."

Yuki looked behind her and saw Ruka, Kain, and Kaname.

"Why were you guys avoiding each other and who accidentally slept where?" Kain repeated.

"Well, we might as well tell them since they know that one of us accidentally slept somewhere." Shiki said gesturing at the three. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll tell Ruka and you tell Kaname and Kain."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

'Oh, the bed's been playing tricks again!" Ruka yelled when Yuki explained. Kain just looked at the Yuki, bewildered. Kaname was sending Shiki a glare that could kill puppies.

"Did you do anything to my sister while she was asleep, Shiki?" Kaname's voice was low and deadly. Shiki knew that something bad was going to happen but he didn't really seem to care.

"I think I have the right to ask you the same question."

Tension was practically embracing the 5 as Shiki looked at Kaname steadily and watched as the pureblood's eyes turned crimson.

'_Oh, I just made a big mistake.'_

Suddenly Yuki jumped in.

"People. Let's get one fact straight. I'm still a virgin, okay?! Oh, Yo! Ichijou, over here!"

"Why is everyone gathered up here? It's time for lunch."

"I'm not hungry. Just had a big box of pocky."

"I'm not hungry either. I need to talk to you Senri." Kaname said his eyes still glowing red.

"Oh, sorry onii-chan! I need to borrow Shiki for a few seconds. He told me that he would do my chores to make up for his mistake. Go clean up the pool Shiki!"

Kaname nodded his approval and his eyes returned to their normal color. He left after glaring at Shiki one, final time.

"Thanks. I thought I just dug my own grave back there."

"Just don't do it again, baka."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**-Later that day-**

Yuki wasn't expecting anyone to be in the library. She was looking forward to sitting in her favorite armchair and reading an issue of Gakuen Alice, maybe watch some La Corda D'oro. But she didn't expect to find Ichijou sitting in **her** chair, reading the latest volume of Elemental Grade.

"Ah, were you planning on using the library?" Takuma asked looking at Yuki apologetically.

"No! No, it's okay Ichijou-senpai! You were here first!"

"It's okay! I was going to look for you anyway. The one is really fun-. Huh? What's this?" Yuki looked over Takuma's shoulder to see what he was looking at.

It was a key! A small, white key! The key was hanging from a chain and was stuck between page 36 and 37.

"Wait a sec. Usually in manga and anime-."

"The two main characters find some type of hidden passageway or something and oh my God there it is!" Ichijou exclaimed pointing at the wall.

There was a door with an ominous aura. It clearly said:

_**Come in and you**____**DIE!**_

"Ichijou-senpai, I don't think we should go in. Eh?! Where did you go?!"

"Already went in Yuki-chan!" Ichijou called.

'_Of course. We simply have to go in. What were those tips Haruhi gave to class president? Ah, it's creepy in here and it smells of bat dung! Oh my God1 Gross! Uh what did I just step in? No, wait, I don't want to think about it.'_

"Do you have a moist toilette, Ichijou-senpai?"

"Yeah." Ichijou waited while Yuki cleaned her shoes.

'_Soon you will be one of us Yuki-chan. Soon you shall be a life eater.'_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Where's Yuki?!" Aidou and Zero yelled, barging into the kitchen.

"Now that I think I haven't seen her since she went into the library." Ruka said staring at Aidou.

"I haven't seen Ichijou since he entered the library." Kaname said looking at Kain.

"Shiki said something about grabbing some new manga."

"Someone get Chairman!"

"Chairman went to get some milk remember?!"

"I think I know what to do." Everyone stared at Zero.

"Everyone get to the library and try to figure out where they went and hurry! If we don't, Yuki will be turned into a life-eater."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"There is another door here Yuki-chan! And look, the key can fit!" Yuki watched amazed as Ichijou opened the birch door with the small key. She pushed him aside and entered the mysterious room. The princess didn't even notice Ichijou close the door behind him.

"What is this place and who are those guys?" Yuki said pointing at the 4 men with cloaks.

"Oh, I'm sure you know them my dear Yuki." Ichijou said laughing.

The 4 cloaked guys drew back their hoods.

"_**SHIKI! CHAIRMAIN! RIDO! AND I DON**_'T know who the hell you are."

"IT'S ONLY BEEN A YEAR! HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR OWN CLASS PRESIDENT?!"

"Well, he was only a background character you know." Rido said looking at Class Prez pitifully. The other guys nodded.

"Why did you guys bring me here?!" Yuki demanded.

"We're going to turn you into a life-eater."

"Why?!"

"We need a girl. Come on Yuki-chan. You can get this Guardian cape!"

"I already have that."

"Poster of Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"Got that at the Otaku-con."

"Rido's Spiderman undies?"

"Hey!"

"Okay, eww!"

"Hmm…We'll give a poster of Lelouch that _hasn't been_ _released yet."_

"**LELOUCH! I'M-!"**

"_**YUUKI!"**_

"Eh? Zero, Aidou, Ruka, Onii-chan, KAIN?! What happened and why do you all smell like-?! Oh, don't tell me."

"Well, you see Ruka fed the bat's some of her leftover 'pasta' and it upset their stomachs. So then they all started to-."

"I SAID DON'T tell me."

Aidou stepped up to the plate glaring at Ichijou; he was obviously mad at the manga lover.

"What did he do to you, Yuki?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. He just led me into this deep underground cavern and he sweet talked me into to joining. I was about to join but you guys interrupted.

"So he didn't complete the initiation yet?" Ruka asked amazed.

"No, but I'm about to!" Ichijou grabbed Yuki and lowered her head, aiming for her neck.

"**YUKI!"** The rescue-Yuki-group yelled. They all tried to hurl themselves at Ichijou, but were blocked by the Life Eaters. Ruka and Kain stood back-to-back, attacking Rido with their fire and laser beam thingy. (A/n: I just call it the Ruka beam. Dear God, it's getting dramatic!)

Zero took out the Bloody Rose aiming right at Ichijou before something knocked him down.

"What the-?! Oh shit." Zero looked up in amazement. Somehow the Life Eaters made some type of demon. It was big and dark green. Zero guessed it was a reptile. Its skin looked all scaly and leathery. Its teeth were all pointy and sharp.

"AIDOU! GET YUKI!"

"Already on it!" Yuki was putting up a good fight, kicking and punching Ichijou, until he whispered something in her ear. Aidou watched as Yuki's eyes became sleepy and closed. Then Ichijou carefully laid her down and bent over.

"You're gonna get it Ichijou." Aidou said shooting a shard of ice Ichijou's way. Ichijou caught it and looked up at Aidou, his eyes glowing.

"You never give up do you?" He said approaching Hanabusa.

"I'll give you a taste too. You do want it right? The blood of Cross Yuki."

Everyone looked at Aidou. Even Shiki and Chairman stopped in their attempt to escape before anyone recognized them.

"Don't listen to him Aidou! You about that tongue of his! The cursed one that makes you believe whatever he says!" Ruka exclaimed glaring at Takuma accusingly.

"I have one request for you Aidou. You would still listen to a pureblood's request right? Get my sister away from him, now."

'_For Yuki.'_ Aidou thought walking toward Ichijou with a smile on his face.

"Oh no."

"Why Aidou?"

"See I knew you would come to your senses and join m-. _**ITAI!!**_ (OWWW_**!)"**_ Ichijou yelled as Aidou kicked him, retrieved Yuki and ran.

"Hurry up guys! This place is about to go down!" Shiki yelled helping Zero out from under the monster. He shot one of his blood ropes at it and signaled for the others to go.

"Where were you and Chairman?"

"Nowhere!" Shiki and Chairman quickly disposed of their robes.

"**OH DEAR GOD!"**

"**IT'S WORLD OF MANLYHOOD!"**

"**GET A ROOM AND A GIRL!"**

"**PUT SOME CLOTHES ON BEFORE YUKI WAKES UP!"**

"Huh, Oh Good Morning guys. Good Morning Shiki and –**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Konata: Wow. That was a long and dramatic one. If you haven't already done this, visit my profile and vote for who you want to win. I'm not typing the next chapter until I have at least 30 votes in all. Oh and REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15: Bonus Chapter

**Chapter 15: For Aidou**

Konata: This chapter is just for the guys who voted for Aidou. This is NOT the chapter where Yuki chooses who wins the competition. I've been getting votes for Shiki too. Actually Aidou's winning only by one vote so vote harder people!

Aidou: Alright! A chapter just for me! Kona-chan does not own Vampire Knight!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was a normal day in Cross Academy. The usual fan girls screaming their hearts out outside, Yuki trying to hold them back and Zero glaring daggers at them. Aidou was tired of this same routine over and over again. He loved his lovely fans and everything but they would always yell the same thing again and again.

"WE LOVE YOU IDOL-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU AIDOU!"

It was creeping him out now. The way they said it. It was as if they were robots. He just wanted SOMETHING to change. Anything at all, a new seating arrangement maybe, Kain getting hooked on pocky, something had to happen.

Aidou was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize where he was going.

Yuki was thinking about how she was going to get back at Shiki for eating HER box of pocky.

'_Should I eat his? No that's too minor. Maybe I should put his bed in a lake? Yes, yes, that'll work!'_

Yuki and Aidou were so lost in their thoughts that they didn't notice that they were heading right for each other. This next scene happened in a blur.

Yuki tripped and fell onto Aidou, and their lips met.

'_What the hell/!'_

'_Ichijou was telling me about these! This kind of thing always happens in Shojo manga!'_

Everything went quiet and the fan girls started yelling again. Their eyes turning red with rage.

"**WHY?"**

"**IT'S ALWAYS THE PREFECT ISN'T IT?"**

"**SHE'S ABUSING HER POWER AS A GUARDIAN!"**

"AIDOUU**!"**

Yuki realizing the position she was in jumped off of Aidou and smacked him, hard.

"You fresh old man!"

"Me? You have to watch where you're going you old hag!"

The fan girls seemed to have settled down but Kaname and Zero didn't.

"**Aidou, come with me."**

"**I need to talk to you."** The 2 smirked evilly and dragged Aidou into the forest.

'_There go the jealous boyfriends. Man, Ichijou knows what he's talking about.' _ Yuki thought watching Aidou look around terrified.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

15 minutes later

"**No, please, HAVE MERCY!"**

"Wow, Aidou sounds like he's in some real pain." Shiki said when they were all together.

(Ichijou, Shiki, Yuki, Ruka, Kain, and Chairman are in the Night Class dormitory.)

"That's what you get when you let your heart win."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"**NOOOOOOO! MR. BEAR! WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?!"**

"Uh-Oh, they got the bear."

"If they have the bear they must have…."

"**NO, NOT MY BLANKIE!"**

A gunshot was heard.

"**BLAAAAANNKIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"**

"Zero shot the blankie."

"All this because Aidou gave Yuki a tooth kiss."

"How do you feel about this daughter?"

"Honestly, it's kind of a hate-love situation."

"Wow."

"If Kaname heard this he would rip Aidou's head off."

"I would pay to see that."

"That's why everyone promises not to tell anyone what I just said."

"I swear on my dead father's grave." Shiki said.

"I swear on my dear daughter Yuki."

"I swear on Aidou's blankie's grave." Kain said.

"I swear on all the guns I stole from Zero."

"I swear on my grandmother's grave." Ichijou said.

"Wait a sec, I played poker with your grandmother the other day."

"Isn't she upstairs?"

"I'm right here!"

Ichijou gasped and turned to find his 'dead' grandmother.

"GRANMA! YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT WE LOST YOU IN THE FIGHT TO SAVE THE PENGUINS FROM GLOBAL WARMING!"

(Be a friend. Be a member. Save the penguins from Global Warming.)

"**Some grandson you are."**

**//////////////////////////**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Konata: It's really short. I know. But I don't have a lot of time. Anyways, I can't update the real story until I get enough votes for who you want to win. Also vote for the pairing I write for next.


	16. Chapter 16: Contest Results

**Chapter 16: Chocolate Ice**

Konata: Uh, I haven't updated in a while. Sorry guys! Homework is taking a while. I'll post 2 chapters to make it up to you guys.

Kain: Konata does not own Vampire Knight.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~The night before the group had to leave~

"Ruka?"

"Yes Yuki?"

"When is this contest thing going to be over?"

The blonde sat up and looked right at the pureblood princess.

"Tomorrow is when you have to choose, be sure to chose wisely because some people were only in it for the fun and 2 were really serious." Ruka said good night to Yuki and fell asleep.

Yuki layed down, thinking about the many contestants and Ruka's words.

'_What did she mean when she said that 2 of the boys were serious?! I thought that Aidou was the only guy that liked me! Do I feel the same way? Who could the other guy be?! Shiki maybe? Argh, I'm so confused. If only mom were here. Mom.'_

Sadness welled up inside Yuki as she realized she couldn't talk to her mom. That she was never able to hear that warm voice that would welcome her back from school. Before she knew it, she was crying.

Aidou, who was going to get a drink of warm milk, heard her sobs and walked into the girls room.

"Eh? What's up, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki looked up and saw a very concerned Aidou looming above her.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just thinking."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. I know! Come on." Aidou pulled Yuki out of her bed and dragged her to the kitchen.

He rummaged around in the cabinets, pulling out chocolate syrup, milk and an ice tray.

"Aidou,"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

Hanabusa turned to Yuki and grinned.

"Making Chocolate Ice."

"Huh?"

Aidou's eyes had a faraway look as he said:

"Chocolate Ice, a frozen dessert that my grandmother and I used to make. We used to always get up in the middle of the night and make it while everyone else was sleeping. She was my tutor and friend. I had … 'problems' controlling my powers when I was a kid. She helped me restrain them by making me focus on something else. Whenever I was really depressed or mad about something, she would make me make chocolate ice. That always calmed me down…"

He stared of into space for a few minutes, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"What happened?" Yuki murmured. She regretted it greatly when Aidou's face darkened.

"Sh-She passed away."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay! It's okay! She's in a better place. I bet it's a happy place with lots of cats, yarn, and soap operas!" Aidou smiled, showing his white teeth.

"Okay, so how do we make this stuff?"

"Well, first you…" Aidou instructed Yuki on how to make the frozen treat. Surprisingly, the treat took a lot of ingredients like cinnamon, brown sugar, chocolate syrup, and tons of other stuff.

"We are supposed to place it in the freezer but seeing that we have some urgent circumstances," Aidou gestured towards Yuki.

"I'll freeze it myself."

As soon as Yuki tasted the ice pop, she broke into a wide grin.

"This, is fantastic! I feel much better!"

"So you're not confused about anything anymore?"

"I'm confused about one more thing."

"And what is that?"

"Whether I should do this or not."

Without any warning, Yuki swallowed the rest of her ice pop and kissed Aidou.

She tasted like pocky. He tasted like cinnamon. (A/N: Don't feel like describing anything so use your imaginations.)

"Night, Aidou!" She smiled and walked out, leaving a shocked Hanabusa behind.

Aidou waited until Yuki was out of earshot and said

"The dead grandmother story always works."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**~When they were about to leave~**

"Yuki, please announce the results."

"Okay, um, I would like to thank everyone for participating and stuff. I didn't really prepare a speech or anything so I'll just tell each of you what you mean to me. Chairman, I really don't know why you entered this contest. Please, enlighten us."

"It seemed like fun at the time and I don't want to go back to that place. No excitement whatsoever."

"I really think of you as a father."

Chairman's eyes watered.

"R-Really?! I'm so happy! My wonderful daughter YUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIII!"

Yuki dodged Chairman's fly attack and turned to Zero.

"You are my older brother. I will always come to you whenever I need help."

"Wasn't really playing anyway. I just wanted my gun back."

"You came all this way just for a ……gun?! Okay, moving on, Kaname," Yuki smiled at the pureblood and the hentai smiled back. Then Yuki kicked him in the groin and laughed as he fell to the ground, wincing.

"You enemy of woman! I will stop at nothing to destroy you! Ichijou, disappeared suddenly. Shiki, you are my best male friend. If Zero isn't there I'll come straight to you."

"Just like I expected." Yuki could have sworn that she heard a hint of sadness in his voice but shook it off. She then smiled at Aidou.

"Oh-no, I know what I did at the academy was wrong! Please don't hurt me!"  
He tried to protect himself and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But instead he got a kiss.

"Baka! I thought it was obvious that I would choose you."

Aidou grinned and kissed his new girlfriend.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Konata: Woo! Aidou won! By 5 votes! Um, guys! *try to break the 2 apart*

Ruka: Review!

Konata: We need back up over here! Someone pull Yuki away from Aidou!

Everyone else: They'll need air at some point.

Konata: They're DEAD!


	17. Chapter 17:Happy Bday Shiki

**Chocolate Ice: For Shiki**

Konata: It's my B-day today! Woot! I thought it wouldn't be fair if I only gave Aidou a chapter. 2 people voted for Shiki on the poll so…..Here's a chapter for the heartbroken violet headed dude!

Aidou: WHAT?! WHICH ONE OF YOU VOTED FOR SHIKI?!*starts sharpening knife in the Tamaki corner and laughs evilly* Just wait you traitors. I'm coming for ya'. Mwahahahahaha!

Yuki: Really, what am I going to do with you? Konata does not own Vampire Knight.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKI!" **The entire night class, and Zero, chorused.

"Hnn? Oh, thank you." The violet head murmured looking out the window, chewing on a stick of pocky. Ruka jumped up and gave him a shake.

"Come on! Be more enthusiastic! It's your b-day! Wait, I have your present right here." Ruka then pulled out a colorfully wrapped box and threw it at Shiki. He caught it one-handedly and started to, slowly, un-wrap it. Ruka watched him eagerly, waiting to see his reaction.

"Take your time."

-_2 seconds later-_

"_**WHAT THE HELL?! OPEN IT MAN! HURRY IT UP OR I'LL GET MY **8889***8*** AND ********* UP YOUR *********!"**_

"Dear God Ruka! This fan fiction is rated _T _not _M._ There are probably people under the age of thirteen reading this right now, like Becca-chan." (Shout out to my friend in 6th grade!)

"That's it you are sitting in the corner." Kain dragged the foaming at the mouth, kicking, biting, (*cough*rabies*cough) Ruka to the 'corner'.

Shiki, however was not moved by Ruka's words and continued to stare out the window.

"What is he looking for?" Zero asked Ichijou curiously.

"Come here." Ichijou looked at Shiki and pulled Zero towards the stairway.

"Why didn't Yuki come with you?" Ichijou asked.

"Is that's why he's all depressed? She said something about running into town and running some errands. I was going to tell her today was _his _birthday but I got distract-. Hey, is that pineapple cake?!" Zero jumped up and ran for the cake.

'_Man, Yuki you better come through or Shiki's going to go through a stage of depression. Besides, you're the one he really wanted to come anyway. He was talking about it last night….._

_///////////_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"So tomorrow's the big day! The party details are already set and everyone is coming! What do you want? What do you want?"

"Aren't you a bit too excited? It's not your party you know and I hope you didn't go overboard with the invites."

Ichijou and Shiki winced as they remembered last year's events. Ichijou had invited both classes, night and day. The fan girls were everywhere. In their rooms, beds, dressers, closets, couches, etc. And the worst part was, when Kaname wanted to take a bath….

"_KANAME-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

"_OH MAH GAH! ICHIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKIIIIIIII! YOU BETTER CLEAN UP THE BLOOD STAINS AND GET HER OUT OF HERE!"_

"Didn't the girl have a camera with her? She took pictures before she fainted right? Then she posted them online and all over the school grounds."

"Yeah, I was lucky. I had a photoshoot in America over the next few weeks."

"You lucky, lucky…Anyways, who do you really want to come to your party?"

Shiki stopped and looked at away from his best friend, pink tinting his cheeks.

"Cross Yuki." He said in a voice so low that Ichijou had to strain his ears to hear it.

"Cross? Oh, you want the guardians and their father! I can arrange that! I'll just call Chairman now." Ichijou said pretending not to hear the first name of the woman that Shiki loved tenderly and eternally. The woman that Shiki pledged his undying love to. To the woman that Shiki was chasing after, begging for, okay I'll stop now.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" A female brunette called from the doorway. Cross Yuki made her way over to Shiki brushing by Ichijou.

"Eh? YUKI! You came I was beginning to give up on you! Shiki!"

"Hmm? Oh, hey, Yuki-chan." Shiki turned, failing to hide the grin that was dancing across his face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Can I talk to you outside for a second?" Yuki asked the last question nervously. Shiki jumped up, stretched, letting out a big yawn and said

"Sure."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_~Inside~_

"Okay, does everyone have their invisibility cloaks?" The group nodded.

"Good put them on and walk out the back door, and don't make a sound! The cloaks aren't soundproof. Single file lines please and hide behind something when you get outside." Ichijou said putting on the robe and the hood.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_~Outside~_

The 2 walked in silence until they reached the gate. Shiki then turned to look at Yuki.

"So what's up?" Yuki squirmed uneasily and pulled out a box with wrapping paper that was a deep chocolate.

"Um, I'm sorry for being late! I spent most of my time looking for this! Happy Birthday!" Yuki handed Shiki the present and looked at her a feet, a deep blush on her face.

The model quickly unwrapped the present and stared at his present in awe.

"This is…But how did you….? It's….mint-chocolate pocky!" Shiki didn't bother to hide his smile now. He was grinning with a smile that would beat Tamaki's and Kyohei's smiles combined.

"Yeah, it was really hard to find it and that was the last one they had."

Shiki looked at Yuki curiously.

"Where did you find it?"

"Waka Laka land."

"_HUH?_"

"I know, I didn't expect it to be there either, but I was getting desperate."

Shiki looked at Yuki for a few seconds, smiling warmly.

"Thanks Yuki-chan." Then he did something that surprised them both, and the students that were eavesdropping. He gave her a hug. It was a nice hug. It was cold outside and Yuki traveled all over town without her jacket so she enjoyed the short warm embrace.

"Ah-Ha!" Shiki said reaching into her sweater pocket, pulling out another wrapped box.

"What's this?" He asked a red-faced Yuki.

"Ah, uh, um, ano, eto, T-That's no-nothing." Yuki made a feeble attempt to get it back from Senri-kun resulting in her falling and Shiki dramatically catching her.

"Hmm..It's chocolate!" The pocky lover exclaimed letting Yuki go, making actually hit the earth. It was chocolate, but it was a bit burnt and had a strange shape.

"It's in the shape of an orange?" He guessed.

"No, it was supposed to be a heart. Now give it back!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~_Behind a tree~_

"Oh my God! A heart! It was supposed to be a heart. Now if my reliable reference (Shojo manga) is correct, something dramatic should happen next, like Shiki realizing Yukai wanted it to be in the shape of a heart or some type of confession."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Who was it supposed to be for?" Yuki looked away her blush growing deeper.

"It was supposed to be for you but as you can see I messed up and made a burange."

"Burange?"

"Burnt Orange. Anyways, you wouldn't like it. Like Zero always says: _'What the hell is this?! It's horrible! Are you trying to kill me woman?!' _or something like that." Yuki got up and brushed the dirt of her plaid skirt.

"I'll be the judge of that." Shiki threw the chocolate in his mouth before Yuki could object and started to chew, revealing nothing from his facial expression.

"Not bad when you get past the burnt parts." Shiki said opening a box and breaking a stick in of pocky in half. He handed a piece to Yuki and chewed on his.

"Thanks for the gift Yuki-chan. You've got something right there.." He murmured noticing that she had chocolate on her lower lip.

"Huh? Where?" She asked rubbing all the spots but her lower lip. After her 20th try, Shiki gave up and said

"I'll get it." He leaned forward……

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"What are they doing? I can't see anything!"

"Then get out there!" Zero pushed Ichijou. Now the night class were set up like dominoes, so if one person fell they all would. Ichijou happened to be the first in that line of dominoes. He fell towards Kain who fell towards Ruka who fell towards Chairman who fell towards Kaname who fell towards Seiren who fell towards Aidou who fell towards Tadashi who fell towards Rima who fell towards Mikuru who fell towards Kyon etc.

Pretty soon the entire night class were around Yuki and Shiki who were chewing on pocky. Shiki leaned forward and wiped the chocolate with a tissue, then looked around.

"Do I want to know Ichijou?"

"No Shiki. No you do not.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Konata: Okay. I'm done. So i have another poll for you guys. Go to my profile and vote for what I should write about next.

Aidou: Just wait you traitors. Your time is near. Hahahaha!


End file.
